winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elise
Pincess Elise Younha''' (ユンナエリーゼ Erīzeyun'na)is a Warrior Fairy and Princess of Nami (Nami means waves of water in Japanese), daughter of Queen Younha II. Her fairy sign is Phantom. WINX WANNA *'Real Name: '''Elizabeth Wave Younha *'Also Known As: 'Elise (mostly), Princess Elise Younha, Phantom *'Birthdate: June 15 *'Birthplace:' Nami, Oraliah *'Blood Tyoe:' O *'Family:' Queen Qracle Younha *'Languages:' Japanese, English *'Talents:' Electric Guitar, Drumms, Bass, Keyboard, Hydrokineses (ability to control water), Leva Biking, Dancing, Singing *'Hobbies:' Singing, Dancing, Acting *'Respected Person:' Her Mother *'Favorite Artists:' HTT (Ho-Kago Tea Time), Younha, Yuya Matsushita *'Favorite Dancer:' D2- Yukito Nishii *'Childhood Dream:' Become a great electric guitarist *'Best Friend:' Igneous *'Favorite Scent:' Japanese Cherry Blossom, Moonlight Path *'Favorite School Subject:' Musical Creation *'Favorite Sport:' Leva Biking, Surfing *'Favorite Books:' *'Favorite Movies: ' *'Favorite Foods: '''Strawberrys, Strawberry Cake, Asian Food, Anything edible, tasty, and made with love *'Favorite Places:' Anywhere with water and music *'Motto:' "Anything is possible. If you have the courage and strength to make it happen" *'Favorite Color: Light Blue *'Favorite Song: '''Strawberry Days, Peace Love and Ice Cream *'Shoes: 'Sneakers, High Heels, Boots, Flip-Fops, Sandals *'Spell: 'Tsunami *'Theme: 'No, Thank You!! Background Elise is the daughter of a widowed Queen, Queen Younha III. After a few months Elise was born her father disappeared and mysteriously died. No one in the kingdom ever spoke of her father's death. While Elise was growing up she was trained by many professional warrior of her realm so she is able to compete in '''N'ami's 'U'nited 'W'arriors 'W'ompetion ('''NUWC). Most of her training was in Nami she was also sent to Alfea College for Fairies for more training. Elise took her training very seriously it is her dream to become a strong warrior. As she grew older she became stronger and faster. At age 15 she was expected to compete at an early age. Most warriors compete when they come of age, but Elise was very lucky because one of her trainers reconzied her growing up becoming the strongest and fastest warrior ever. Elise competed, beat every competitor and won victory. Character You may find her kind-hearted and sweet around sweets but Elise can be a bit lazy stubborn around times. Sometimes when she gets really irritated her temper gets really high and scary. Many of her friends avoid that often. Appearance Elise is a Japanese girl with long black hair, fair skin, and her eyes blue on the left and purple on the left (Elise wasn't born with different colored eyes, everyone finds that a mystery. Some people believe that she is cursed by a demon because of that). Her civilian attire what she mostly wears is a red thin coat with a short seleve on the right and long on the right and with a white ribbon. Black under shirt. Black thigh lenght skirt. And black high heeled boots with a sky blue strik. Hobbies Music Elise loves music. She is also a prodigy around it. She can play many instruments- flute, clarinet, violin, keyboard/piano, bass, drums, but her main instrument is the electric guitar. She plays a Heritage Cherry Sunburst Gibson Les Paul Electric Guitar Standard, one of the most famous vintage guitars. Whenever she is in her girl time she loves to play her electric guitar herself or with her band. Rock Star Attire 1 Elise's Rock Star attire is a very light green tunic with a black tank top underneath and a brown belt. Black leggings and yellow high heeled shoes. Fairy Phantom A fairy phantom is similar to a death fairy and a kind of fairy that can transform into a ghost to fight evil spirits, Elise is the last and only fairy phantom. Winx When Elise first transformed into her winx she was only 15. It was a very storm day and the beach around Nami was making very large waves. May fairies and warriors of Nami were trying to stop the large waves but, all that tried failed. Elise and Mayleen were one of the citizens trying to stop the wave. They tried their hardest to stop the wave but no use. Soon the became very exhusted and not much energy left to stop the wave. All of a sudden a large amount of energy came to Elise and Mayleen, they felt powerful and filled with courage, then a bright light shined and Elise and Mayleen transformed in their winx. With a their might they both used their hydrokinesis (abitlity to control water) and tried to calm the waves by swaying it back, fourth, left, and right. It was a very large and heavy wave, that it wasn't easy to calm. When all the fairies and warriors noticed Elise and Mayleen, they were encouraged to help out and never give up. Not long after many stopped the wave, the sun was shinning and the beach back to normal. Everyone was happy and started playing a dancing with music. Elise's mother came outside and thanked everyone who saved Nami. Winx Attire For Elise's winx, it is very smilar to Stella's. Light Blue Half top, shorts, high heeled ankle boots, and arm rings. Charmix Coming Soon... Enchantix When Elise and her partner Igneous were in a mission stopping Ghost from making her evil plans in the Oralian second dimention. Igneous was very careless that he stepped off a bottomless cliff. Elise couldn't transform in the second dimention, but she needs Igneous and Igneous needs her so Elise jump down the cliff to save Igneous. Moments later nothing happened Elise and Igneous never came back up. But out of no where a blue light going super sonic speed Elise came "wing less" with Igneous. Both were not sure how Elise can fly without wings. But when Elise explained during when she caught Igneous when he was falling, she was worried that they were about to reach their end. Elise thought of the good times she spent with Igneous and wish those memories good bye. NOT FINNISHED Belevix Coming Soon... Sophix Coming Soon... Lovix Coming Soon... Powers and Abilities Elise was intrested to being a fairy and warrior when she was just 3 years old. When she asked her mother she wanted training at that young age, she said "why not", Elise was amazed. On her first lesson, her trainers find her a fast learner. As she grew up her martial arts were fast and furious. The waves she creates with her hydrokinesis were the strongest they have ever seen. She was also able to learn things that would take a life time to learn. When she is connected with water her abilities and powers are even stronger, faster, and unstoppable. Battle Cries "Oracle's light" or'' "By Oracle's Light", for every transformation, Elise yells these words to summon her transformation. '''Abilites:' *Hydrokinesis (ability to control water) *Supersonic Speed (Elise can go even faster when she is running on water or swimming) *Martial Arts *'Special:' Can catch and aviod flying weapons aming for her. *Samuri Swords (Other than a lot of fairies Elise carries two samuri swords every time for battle.) Fairy Powers: ' *Hurricane *Typhoon *Monsoon *'Special: Tsunami *Pool Splash *Ocean Tides *Crystal Water *Wavix *Big Surf Phantom Powers: ' *'Special: Phantom's Waves (she uses a lot of kinetic energy to create a massive wave) *Shock Wave (electrical water rays) *Dark Star *Tornado Whip *Axel Tornado Theme Song No, Thank You!! I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG AND VIDEO, THIS IS NOT REALLY ELISE'S REAL THEME, IT JUST RELATES TO HER LIFE. English Translation We jostle each other around the whiteboard Making graffiti of our free wishes Even if the after school chime echoes in the setting sun You can’t diss the power to dream, unfortunately Let’s sing with a louder, louder, louder voice Carry hope on your lips Every time when you release words, they turn into light They’re our pieces I don’t need memories Because I firmly and deeply love “now” Getting immersed in my memories is a sweet, adult-like luxury But not yet…I want to hold back from it Drawing wildly with a marker in the notebook of my heart It only has points about how I feel like crying when I get pushed When I’m with everyone, pain and joy Stick in me with an infinite reverb, how strange Let’s fly always, always, always to the yonder Our ambition can’t wait for the countdown in the tailwind Every time when I mark the beats, they turn platinum They’re our wings I don’t need promises Because no one can live besides “now” Desiring promises is an innocent, child-like frailty I’ve already long since…graduated from it Forever, at any place, I’ll certainly keep listening Even though I don’t even need eternity, why can’t I seem to lose it? Our Splendid Songs Let’s sing more, more, more, even if our voices grow hoarse Praise this moment with your lips Having maps with the same routes, we were able to encounter each other It’s our bond NO, Thank You! I don’t need memories Because I firmly and deeply love “now” Getting immersed in my memories is a sweet, adult-like luxury But not yet…I want to hold back from it Romaji Translation (Original) Howaitoboodo de hishimekiau Rakugaki jiyuu na negaigoto Houkago no chaimu yuuhi ni hibiite mo Yumemiru pawaa disurenai ne ainiku Let’s sing motto motto motto koe takaku Kuchibiru ni kibou tazusaete Waado hanatsu sono tabi hikari ni naru Watashi-tachi no kakera Omoide nante iranai yo Datte “ima” tsuyoku, fukaku aishiteru kara Omoide hitaru otona no you na kanbi na zeitaku Mada chotto…enryoshitai no Kokoro no nooto maakaa hikimidarete Osareru to nakisou na pointo bakka Itami yorokobi minna to iru to Mugen no ribaavu de sasaru fushigi Let’s fly zutto zutto zutto kanata made Kauntodaun matenai yabou oikaze ni Biito kizamu sono tabi purachina ni naru Watashi-tachi no tsubasa Yakusoku nante iranai yo Datte “ima” igai, dare mo ikirenai kara Yakusoku hoshigaru kodomo no you na mujaki na zeijaku Mou tokku ni…sotsugyoushita no Itsu made mo doko made mo kitto kikoetsuzukeru Eien sae iranai no ni naze nakusesou ni nai Our Splendid Songs Let’s sing motto motto motto koe karete mo Kuchibiru de kono toki tataete Ruuto onaji chizu mochi meguriaeta Watashi-tachi no kizuna NO, Thank You! Omoide nante iranai yo Datte “ima” tsuyoku, fukaku aishiteru kara Omoide hitaru otona no you na kanbi na zeitaku Mada chotto…enryoshitai no Ouotes *"Hello I'm Elise..." *"Igneous, Merry Christmas!" *Kisses* *"Igneous! Where am I... Come take me home..." -When Elise got very day dreamy then suddenly got lost. *"Scary, scary, scary, scary, scary..." -When Elise gets scared *"I can't see it, I can't hear it, I can't see it, I can't hear it, I can't see it, I can't hear it" -When Elise gets scared *"Igneous, ice cream...- Elise lazy and hungry *"Stay out of my dreams or else!!!" - Elise mad, when her worst nightmare got into her dreams *"Wipeout!!!"- After seeing someone fall during surfing. *"No, Thank You!!" *"Phantom and Ghost are not the same. I fight with the waves of darkness, you as a ghost, rule as a cruel tyrant. If you want to take away my power, I will use that same strength you use to defeat you. No, Thank You!!" -Elise's words answering Elizabeth's question about joing forces. *"Oh my Gitah!! I love you!! Honey Boy!!''- To her guitar'' *''Subete no kenri wa, asobou" (Trans: "All right let's play!") '' *"Ehhh =3=" *"That's it wanna play hard, I'll play rough" *I'm not just a fairy, phantom, rockstar, or a dancer, I'm also a rider. Ladies can ride leva bikes to ya know!" *"She's a beauty isn't she? Meet my leva bike, a G Type Fuego." *"Every stong and good warrior always lands on their feet. Instead of falling." *"Never give up!!" Gallery Lunapic 132234293492474 16.png|Elise's warrior attire Lunapic 132234293492474 12.gif|Reflection EliseEnchantix.jpg|Enchantix EliseWinx.gif|Winx FotoFlexer Animation.gif|Elise's winx wings CherrySunburstGibsonLesPaul.jpg|Elise's Cherry Sunburst Gibson Les Paul Electric Guitar Standard EliseRockStar.png|Rockstar Elise Winx girl base 19 by fantasy voice-d3c1v1k.png|Civilian Attire Elise,Ritsu,GrellDEATH.jpg|Randomness- Elise, Grell Sutucliff (Kuroshitsuji), Ritsu Tinaka (K-ON!!) Elise Eyes.gif|Elise's Eyes Category:Fairies